


Jetlagged

by vbfb1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbfb1/pseuds/vbfb1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p>Isabella Swan is a famous actress, her boyfriend Edward Cullen a lead singer in an up and coming rock band. How do they deal with being separated for long periods of time for their jobs?<br/> Inspired by http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntSBKPkk4m4&ob=av2e</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetlagged

**BPOV**

“Ahh,” I groan as I collapse on the bed.

After another long day of interviews all I want to do is go to sleep, but I know I can’t. As promotion for the movie, I have to attend some European movie awards.

“How long before I have to be at the ceremony?” I call out to my personal assistant Alice.

“Umm it’s four now we have to be there by seven,” she calls back.” Stylists will be here at five thirty, so you have an hour to yourself.”

Excited to have a little time to myself I debate whether I should get some sleep or give Edward a call. Yeah there’s not really any decision to make. Grabbing my phone I see a text from Edward. __

_Hey babe hope you’re enjoying Paris we’re in San Diego tonight give me a call when you can ~E xoxo_

_God, I miss him so much._

Looking at the time stamp on the text I see it was sent three hours ago.  Knowing that it has been two days since we’ve had more than a two minute conversation, I bring up Edward’s number and hit send hoping that it will be a fairly reasonable hour.

“Hey babe,” he says groggily

“Did I wake you? What time is it?” I ask feeling guilty.

“Yeah, it’s seven a.m., but that’s alright I can catch some more z’s later. I’m glad you called. I’ve been missing the fuck out of you.”

“Aww fuck baby, I miss you too,” I say trying my best not to cry. “Only five more days and then I have no commitments for three whole months, okay.”

“Yeah, I know. I just wish we could find a way to get our schedules more aligned.”

“I know me too…” I trail off. I want to tell Edward my plan to get us spending more time together, but I don’t want to get his hopes up.

“So how’s Paris?” he asks.

“I wouldn’t really know,” I respond with a chuckle. “So far all I’ve seen are radio stations, TV studios and conference rooms. I’m sure it’s lovely though. Maybe one day we can come back here for a holiday.”

“I would love that,” Edward replies with a wistful tone.

Wanting to change the topic, I ask him how Vegas was.

“Interesting,” he replies, I can tell from is tone that something way out of the ordinary happened.

“Good interesting or bad interesting,” I ask.

“I think that would depend on who you asked,” he answers.

“Ok, I so want to hear the story now, you totally have me intrigued.”

“Emmett got married,” he says cracking up laughing.

“You’re fucking kidding me?” I question totally thinking he’s joking.

“Nope he had a few too many after the gig, met a tall blonde stripper who apparently he knew he was in love with instantly, one thing lead to another and he’s waking up at her house and they’re married.”

I crack up laughing. If anyone is going to do something stupid it’s bound to be Emmett. “Is he getting it annulled?” I enquire.

“Nope, he brought her with us to San Diego. Apparently they’re soul mates.” Edwards tone tells me that he is none too happy about having their boy’s mobile invaded by a woman.

“What’s her name?” I ask.

“Rose,” he says, “Apparently that is actually her real name and not one of those made up stripper names.”

I’m just about to ask him how long he thinks they will be stuck with her when there is a knock on the door.

“Hang on a sec babe there’s someone at the door,” I say then moving the phone away from my mouth; I call out to whoever is knocking on the door, “Yeah.”

“I need you in the shower,” Alice yells back through the door. “Stylists are going to be here in fifteen minutes.”

Putting the phone back to my ear I tell Edward that I have to go and get ready for this awards thing.

“No worries love, I should probably get some more sleep anyway otherwise I’m bound to fall asleep on stage tonight.”

“I love you,” I say, trying to keep it together. “I’ll try and call you before I fly out to Tokyo tomorrow.”

“Ok babe, I love you too, so much. Have fun tonight.”

I groan knowing that the absolute last thing this night is going to be is fun. “I’ll try,”  
there is more knocking at the door. “Tell Emmett congrats from me.”

“Okay,” he replies.

“I gotta go, I love you, Edward.” Before he can say anything else I hit end, knowing that we could keep saying goodbye forever.

 _Only five more days._ I remind myself.

**EPOV**

Before I can say anything else she ends the call, yeah she knows I am never the first to hang up. I hate that she is on the other side of the world without me, especially Paris as it is my favourite overseas destination. Last time I was there I imagined what it would be like to propose to my girl at the top of the Eiffel tower, yeah maybe one day, we have to be in the same city first.

I put my phone down and curl back up in bed to catch some more sleep.

Next thing I know my phone is waking me up from an all too realistic sex dream. Looking at the display I see it’s Jasper.

“What the fuck man,” I growl as I answer the phone. “This better be good.”

“Sorry to wake you bro but sound check starts in an hour and we need to grab some food first.”

Groaning I know I need to get my ass out of bed. “Fine, I’ll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes.”

I hang up the phone and haul my ass out of bed. I will be so glad when this damn tour is over. I feel like I have been on the road for forever.

After a quick shower I throw on jeans, a tee, my chucks, grab my phone and wallet and head for the lobby.

When I get there I can see my brother Jay pacing while he has a ciggy but my cousin Emmett is nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Em?” I ask walking up behind Jay making him jump out of his skin.

“Having lunch with his new wife, said he’d meet us at the stadium.” Jaspers tone tells me that he’s so not happy about the new addition.

Emmett, Jasper and I have been together as a band since our early teens and even early on we made a promise to not let girls get in the way of band stuff. At the moment, though, Emmett’s just far too concerned with getting himself some pussy. Jay and I may be in long term relationships but even then we don’t let that interfere with routine, we have lunch together and then we go to sound check.

After a quick burger and fries at the hotel restaurant Jay and I take a town car to the arena. After getting through security we finally make it to the stage. As we both suspected there is still no sign of Emmett.

I’m just about to start bitching about him being late when my phone chimes to tell me I have a message.

Opening the message I almost come in my pants when I see Bella has sent me a picture of her bare pussy with her hand on it. Underneath the picture it reads ‘ _I need you baby call me’._

I bolt from the stage, not caring what anyone else thinks; there’s no way in hell I am leaving my girl hanging. The moment I am inside our change room and the door is locked I pull up Bella’s number and hit send.

“Edward,” she moans as she answers the phone.

“Fuck, baby, I am so fucking hard right now, did you start without me?”

“Jesus, I’m so fucking horny, Edward, wish you were here to fuck me with that massive cock of yours.”

Needing to get naked, I put my phone on speaker and ask Bella to tell me what she’s doing while I get out of my clothes.

“Oh, baby, I’m so wet practically dripping everywhere.” I groan at the visual because I know just how wet my girl can get when she’s turned on. “I have two fingers inside me and thumb on my clit gently sliding my fingers through my arousal, don’t want this to be over too soon.”

Finally rid of my clothes, I quickly sit down on the nearest chair knowing I won’t be able to do this standing.  I wrap my hand around my aching cock, moaning at the feel of some friction even if it is from my own hand.

“Oh babe, I miss your wet, heat so fucking much.” Not having any lube handy, I spit in my palm, something is better than nothing right.

After a few pumps I am already feeling like I’m going to come. It’s been at least a week since Bella and I have been able to indulge in some mutual masturbation. Doesn’t of course mean that I haven’t been pumping one out in the shower whenever I can but whenever Bella is a participant it is always better.

“Need more,” Bella whines.

I know exactly what she needs I just hope she has it close by. “You got my cock love?”

“Yes,” she says breathlessly.

When we knew we were going to be separated for a while, Bella bought one of those clone-a-cock kits. It wasn’t the easiest thing to make but now she has a life size Edward vibrator. “Good, now remember that’s my cock so you do with it exactly as I tell you.”

“Arhhhh,” she moans. I love her sounds so much.

“I’m lined up with you entrance just the tip of my head is inside you.” I wrap my hand around my cock mimicking what I told Bella to do. “Fuck baby, I need to be inside you. One swift thrust and I am balls deep.”

“Fuck!” Bella screams and I know that she is welcoming the fullness that my dick always gives her. I tighten my grip on my erection in an attempt to simulate the way her pussy normally constricts around me.

“Please… move,” she begs and I realise that I have gotten too lost in my thoughts.

“Don’t be so impatient,” I scold. “Just for that instead of fast and hard you’re only getting slow and gentle. In……………Out……………… In……………” I say letting her know just how slow I want her to go.

This slow pace is torturous and I know that I am not going to last long before I am pounding into her hard and fast. As usual my girl is totally in tune with me as I hear her begging for more.

“Okay, baby, I’ll give you more. Now turn the vibrator onto its highest setting and enjoy the ride.” I know the exact moment she has done as I asked; her cries of pleasure are all I’ll ever need to hear.

Setting a hard and fast pace Bella’s cacophony of moans and groans are music to my ears and I’m hurtling towards one mother of a climax.

“Fuck, I love you, Edward.” Bella’s climactic cries are enough to send me over the edge, come squirting all over my stomach.

“I love you too,” I reply feeling completely satiated.

I’m about to tell Bella I have to get back to the sound check when I hear her soft little snores. I can’t help but chuckle at the fact that my girl came so hard she fell asleep.

“I miss you so much,” I whisper before hanging up the phone.

After a quick clean up I throw my clothes back on and head out to the stage.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Jaspers asks.

Giving him my best ‘you better watch your tone glare’, I tell him Bella needed me. This just causes him and Emmett, who apparently arrived while I was MIA, to crack up laughing.

 _Only five more days and I can have the real thing._ I think to myself.

“Let’s get this shit done,” I growl and suddenly we are back in rock band mode.

**BPOV**

“Ugh,” I groan as my beeping phone wakes me up. Trying to open my eyes, I wonder what the fuck I did last night. My head feels like and elephant is sitting on it and my mouth feels like said animal took a dump in it.

As I slowly get my bearings I realise I am naked on top of the covers, phone in one hand vibrator in the other. Suddenly I remember exactly what I did the night before.  In an effort not to fall asleep through the incredibly boring awards ceremony, I may have had more than a few glasses of champagne. Then as typically happens when I’m a little drunk I got super horny. 

“Crap,” I yell when I remember that I sent Edward a photo of my pussy. The pounding in my head makes me instantly regret yelling.

“You all right?” I hear Alice ask as she knocks on my door.

“Yeah,” I say as I go to open the door.

It’s only as I open the door that I remember that I don’t actually have any clothes on, Alice doesn’t even blink though, she’s seen me naked more times than I can count.

“Big night,” she chuckles as she walks in.

“Why did you let me drink so much,” I whine.

“Like I could have stopped you,” she retorts. “Now will you go and get in the shower we’ve got be at the airport in an hour and a half.”

Doing as Alice instructs I hop in the shower, the warm water beating down on me makes me feel a little better. When I hop out of the shower there’s a bottle of water and two pain killers sitting on the counter next to the sink.

_God bless Alice._

Once I finish in the bathroom I head back into my bedroom.  Alice is busy packing all my stuff away and as usual she has laid out an outfit for me. After getting dressed I tell Alice I’m going to call Edward and leave her to packing.

“Hey, baby,” Edward practically screams down the phone as he answers.

“Hey,” I say. “You sound amped, what time is it there?”

“Um…just after eleven I think. We just finished our encore.”

“Cool, good gig then?” I ask.

“Yeah the crowd was really good tonight,” Edward replies and I can tell that he’s still riding his post stage high.

“I’m sorry,” I blurt out abruptly changing the subject.

“What are you sorry about, love?”

“Last night,” I reply.

“Baby,” Edward says his tone sounding like he’s a little pissed. “You better not be apologising for sending me my new phone wallpaper and then giving me some awesome as fuck phone sex.”

I can’t help but giggle. “Ok then,” I reply.

“I’m kind of curious what got you all horny though love?” he asks.

“I might have had a few to drink,” I say knowing that Edward knows how horny I get when I have alcohol.

“Well then, feel free to have a few drinks and drunken phone sex me any time you want because it was fucking brilliant.”

Edwards’s frankness brings a smile to my face. “Well you’re welcome then.”

“What time do you leave for the airport?” he asks.

“Ummm, Alice is just finishing packing now so I suspect as soon as she’s done.”

“Okay, well, baby, Carlisle wants us to go and hob nob with some record execs so I need to get going. But you have a safe flight and call me when you arrive. I love you.”

“I love you too, Edward so much, and I will definitely call you when we arrive.

“Cool, gotta go, baby, bye.”

“Bye,” I say and disconnect the call.

It’s at this precise moment that Alice appears from the bedroom, as if she was listening, waiting for me to finish talking to Edward. She advises that the bags are all packed and the car service will be here in fifteen to collect us.

An hour later, we have finally cleared customs and security and are waiting in the first class lounge for our flight to board.

I pull the postcard I purchased from the gift shop out of my backpack and fill it out. It’s a tradition that Edward and I started the first time we were separated. Every time we are in an airport flying out to somewhere, we purchase a postcard, fill it with messages of love and post it home.

When I’m done I hand the postcard to Alice who knows exactly what to do with it. I also ask her if she has heard anything from Tanya yet.

“Nope but I’m sure you’ll hear something soon,” she replies.

Tanya has been my agent since I was discovered in a local theatre production when I was eighteen. She has always helped me find the best roles and supports me in everything I do. Her support was tested, though, when I told her I wanted to stop doing movie roles and look at some small screen roles. She was extremely pissed and I don’t really blame her. No one wants to hear that their star money earner wants to move to a lesser paying job. However, it’s not about the money for me. Small screen rolls mean, that I can get a permanent address. Edward and I can buy a home maybe settle down and have a family. I’ve been doing this world wide film star thing for a good few years now and I’ve had enough. I want to live a quieter life.

Before I can get too lost in my thoughts, the boarding call for out flight to Tokyo is announced over the loud speakers.

_Fifteen hours on a plane. One day closer to seeing Edward. Yipee!_

**EPOV**

As we enter the restaurant, I have no idea who these record industry big wigs are that Carlisle wants us to speak to. We have had some moderate success with our first album released with an indie label, but Carlisle our ever diligent manager/agent is trying to help us make it big.

I almost drop dead when I see the table we are heading for. There at the table in front of us is Aro and Marcus Volturi the heads of Volturi Records the number one record company in the world.

Walking up to the table I try not to squeal like some fan girl. I am desperately hoping that all my dreams are about to come true.

Carlisle makes the introductions and then we all sit down. After ordering our meal Aro speaks.

“So you’re probably wondering why, we asked to meet with you?” he asks. I look to the other guys and we all just shrug our shoulders. “Well, we at Volturi Records have been watching Phases of the Moon for a while and we are impressed. As such we would like to bring you over to Volturi Records.”

Yeah there is no stopping the giant grin that appears on my face.

“Are you for real?” Emmett asks.

“Most definitely Mr. McCarty,” Marcus replies.

The words are barely out of his mouth when Emmett lets out a gleeful holler. “We’re gonna be signed.”

Trust my cousin to let the world know what’s going on with his big mouth.

My next statement however is probably going to bring him back to earth. “That’s a great honour in deed, but we’re signed with Peninsula for at least another year.”

“No worries,” Aro says. “We fully intend to make them an offer they can’t refuse.”

“Really, you can do that?” I ask.

“We don’t do it often,” Marcus replies. “But when we feel a band is worth the effort, we go that extra mile.”

A quick look at both my brother’s and Em’s faces and I know they are happy for me to say yes.

“We’d love to sign with you,” I say.

“Then it’s a deal,” Aro says, offering me his hand to shake.

After handshakes all around, we enjoy a nice late night snack discussing briefly what plans we have for a new record. By the end the excitement coursing through me is palpable. All I want to do is go back to the hotel and ring Bella to tell her the good news, but I know her plane will be in the air by now.

Instead Emmett, Jasper and I go back to my room, order a couple bottles of Jack from the hotel bar and celebrate the way only we rock stars know how.

xxXOXOxx

Opening my eyes I instantly wish I were dead. Yeah partying hard is great at the time, but the morning after sucks balls. God, I feel like Em, is playing drums in my skull and my mouth is so dry my tongue is basically stuck to the roof.

Looking around I survey the situation. Jasper is face down on the couch snoring like a freight train and Emmett is on the floor next to him. Jasper’s arm that is hanging over the edge of the couch resting almost lovingly on his shoulder. I wish I had a camera to take a picture I could so blackmail them for ever with that picture.

I am just about to look for my phone so I can find out what time it is when I hear it start to ring. The tone is a little muffled so I figure it’s under something. Following the sound I eventually find my phone under a cushion on the couch. It takes me a while though and the phone rings out twice before I can actually get to it. I am just about to check the missed calls when it starts ringing again. Seeing it’s Bella I answer.

“Hey baby,” I say sounding like I’ve been on a three day bender.

“Well, that explains it,” she laughs.

“Sorry, baby, it’s a little early in the morning. Explains what?”

“No I don’t think it is love.” My hangover addled brain seems to not be working because I have no idea what she’s talking about. When I don’t speak she continues, “Edward, we’ve been landed in Tokyo for about an hour now, there is no way it’s early morning.”

Suddenly it sinks in what she’s trying to say and I look around for a clock.  When I finally see the time on the DVD player I am shocked to see it is almost two thirty in the afternoon.

“Holy shit!” I exclaim. Suddenly I’m thankful today is our day off.

“Big night,” Bella chuckles.

Then the memory of why I am feeling so crappy comes back to me.

“Yeah, we got some good news last night.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“Volturi Records wants us at their label and are going to buy out our contract,” I say.

“Oh my God,” Bella squeals. “That’s so exciting. I’m so proud of you. I wish I was there so I could show you just how much.”

“I know, baby, though right now I’m feeling pretty wiped. I promise though when you get home we are spending a whole week in bed.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Bella replies. I’m just trying to think up something smart to say when Bella tells me she finally made it to customs and she has to go.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Edward, only three more days. Bye.”

With that she disconnects the call. Knowing that I have nowhere specific to be I take some Tylenol and head back to bed. Here’s hoping I’ll feel better the next time I wake.

**BPOV**

The last two days in Tokyo have been extremely hectic, interview after interview. I’m so tired. When I got to the hotel last night I fell asleep fully clothed, shoes and all.

I awoke this morning knowing that today is the last day and tomorrow I finally get to go home. I’m psyching myself up for another round of crazy when Alice bursts into my room.

I’m about to yell at her for not even knocking when she blurts out two brilliant pieces of news.

“Don’t be mad at me,” she says. “I have the best news.” I just nod for her to continue. “Well, Tanya called…”

“I got the part,” I ask excitedly.

“Yep,” Alice replies jumping around the room liked a hyped up teenager.

“Oh, my God,” I screech joining her in her happy dance.

“That’s not all,” she adds. “Your commitments for today have been cancelled because of rain so I switched our flight to today we’re going home in four hours.”

“Are you serious?” I ask knowing if she is joking I am going to slap the shit out of her.

“Deadly,” she replies.

I pull Alice into a giant hug thanking her for getting me back to Edward quicker.

I’m about to ring Edward to tell him I’m coming home early when I decide to surprise him instead. After instructing Alice not to tell Jasper about us coming home early, we set about packing everything up as quickly as we can.

It’s now three hours later and for the last time for a while I am waiting in an airport lounge for our flight to be called.

I send Edward a quick text telling him I love him, so that he doesn’t panic if he can’t get a hold of me while we’re in the air, and then shut my phone off.

Finally our flight is called. Though, I’m calm and collective on the outside inside I’m running around in circles screaming ‘I’m going home.’

Once I’m seated, I settle in for my final ten hours of travel.

_So close yet so far._

**EPOV**

After basically wasting an entire day hung over and sleeping, the next few days are extremely hectic. Thank fully this morning I wake feeling invigorated.  I have one mission today and that is to find Bella an engagement ring. I always told myself the moment we made it big I was asking Bella to be my wife and finally that moment is here.

After informing Carlisle I will be out for the morning, I take a town car to Tiffany’s. Yeah I know it’s cliché but my girl deserves the best and there is nowhere better than Tiffany’s.

After being escorted through a back door into a private viewing room, I spend more than an hour looking at rings until I finally decide on the solitaire blue diamond with a platinum band. After the staff boxes it up for me, I put it in my pocket not wanting it to get lost between now and when Bella gets home. Once the transaction is complete, I thank the staff for their assistance and then sneak out the back of the store to the waiting car.

When I arrive at the stadium I am a little early for sound check, so, I decide to go and hide in the changing room and call Bella hopefully she’ll still be up.

I have to say I am bummed when it goes straight to voicemail; I have a brief panic wondering if she’s alright but then I remember it’s the middle of the night in Tokyo so she’s probably asleep.

The rest of the afternoon fly’s by and before I know it’s show time.

Our gig is one of the best we have performed in a long time. I don’t know what it is but we are definitely on fire.

I’m halfway through our last song when I look to the side of the stage and I swear I’m hallucinating and yeah I might have stopped singing. I rub my eyes and when I look again I still see the same thing.

“Bella,” I say not realising I still have the mic in front of my mouth.

“Sorry folks,” I hear Em say. “It appears Eddie has a little surprise for him backstage.”

I hear the crowd cheer and before I realise what I’m doing I walk backstage and grab Bella pulling her into me for a searing kiss. Not wanting to let her go I try to pull her with me as I head back onstage but she plants her feet not wanting to. Reluctantly I walk back onstage by myself.

“Sorry about that folks. My lovely girlfriend who I haven’t seen for three months and who wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow appears to have surprised me by coming home early. So how about we skip straight to the encore so I can get out of here and spend some time with my girl.”

The crowd cheers extremely loudly and three songs later we’re finished. I rush off stage, grab Bella and head for the exit. I’m fairly sure we beat the crowd to the car park and I tell the driver to take us to the hotel as quick as he can.

“Oh, my God, I can’t believe your here, I missed you so much,” I say before pulling her into yet another extremely passionate kiss.

Separating, Bella tells me how much she missed me too, she then goes on to explain about how her last day of commitments got cancelled, so Alice changed their flight and here she is.

“Yes, here you are,” I groan wishing I could ravish her but this town car doesn’t have a privacy screen.

Thankfully we arrive at the hotel quickly and we’re inside my suite in no time flat. The door is barely closed before I have Bella pushed up against it. “Fuck, you taste so good,” I moan as I pepper kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

“Oh, Edward, I missed your mouth, so fucking much.” To emphasise her point she pulls my head back and practically fucks my mouth with her tongue.

Knowing that she’s probably tired from her trip, I decide to move our reunion to the bed. Placing my hands under her butt I lift her up and carry her to the king size bed gently placing her in the middle.

As much as I want to take things slow with her and worship her body until she’s screaming my name, I know that’s not going to happen. I need her hard and fast and the desirous look in her eyes tells me she needs it that way too.

We both rid ourselves of our clothing as quickly as we can. Then I’m there hovering over her and I take a quick moment to take in her voluptuous body, she looks the same yet a little different at the same time.

I’m obviously taking too much time, because Bella bucks her hips into me groaning, “I need you.”

“Don’t worry, love, I was just admiring your gorgeousness.”

“Now,” she growls obviously getting frustrated with the fact that I’m taking too long.

Not wanting to piss my girl off, I line myself up with her entrance and gently but swiftly I impale Bella on my cock.

“Ahhhhh,” we both cry out at the feeling of finally being joined after so long apart.

“Fuck, baby girl you feel so fucking good.”

Worried that I’m going to be over embarrassingly fast if I thrust how I want to, I start out slow and gentle instead. Bella however is having none of it and places her hands on my buttocks pushing down trying to get me to go faster.

“If I go any faster, I ‘m going to be finished very quickly,” I tell Bella.

“I don’t care,” she whines. “Fuck me please!”

She is so devious sometimes she knows I can’t resist her when she begs. I pick up the intensity of my thrusts and as I suspected would happen it doesn’t take long before I’m on the verge of exploding.

“So…close,” I groan as I push Bella’s legs back a little further changing the angle of my thrusts.

I know the moment I start making contact with her most pleasurable of spots as her moans get louder and she starts to writhe around underneath me. I can’t hold back any longer when I feel her walls start to contract around me and hear her scream my name in ecstasy.

“Bella!” I cry out as my orgasm wash over me and I spill my seed inside her.

 Panting I collapse on the bed beside my girl, who is breathing just as hard as I am.

“God, I love you so much,” I say cuddling her into my side.

“Mhmm,” is all Bella manages before sleep claims both of us.

**BPOV**

As the sun rises on a new day I am ecstatic to wake up in Edward’s arms. I’ve missed him so much but I don’t think I really knew how much until I was in his arms again. Our reunion last night was definitely quick but it was oh so satisfying. I know when we both have some more energy and a lot of time Edward will worship me in the way only he can.

As much as I want to just stay in bed cuddled to Edward’s side, Mother Nature is telling me I need to get my butt out of bed and go to the bathroom.  Gently I ease myself out of his arms and then as stealthily as I can run to the bathroom.

After I relieve myself, I have a quick wash and clean my teeth hoping that there’s a possibility for round two when my rock god wakes up. As I look in the mirror I realise just how different I look than barely twenty four hours ago. I look happier and healthier and all it took was to be in the presence of the most wonderful man.

Exiting the bathroom I realise I wasn’t as stealthy as I thought because Edward’s laying there wide awake and obviously waiting for me.

“Get your butt over here,” he says tapping my empty spot on the bed.

“And what if I don’t,” I taunt.

“I’ll come over there and get you,” he growls. “And you won’t like it if I have to.”

Although I do love it when Edward gets all caveman on my ass, I get the feeling this morning isn’t the time.

I run over to the bed and quickly get under the covers. When I am close enough that Edward can get his hands on me, he pulls me flush against him and then ravages my mouth. When I feel like I’m going to pass out if I don’t get air soon Edward pulls away, taking a deep gasp of breath himself.

“Hmmm, God, I love you so much,” he says his tone of voice sounding almost reverent.

“I love you too,” I respond.

“So before we do anything else today, there is something I want to talk to you about.” Edward’s tone of voice is extremely serious and I have to admit I feel a little panicky.

“There’s something I want to talk you about too,” I reply. “But you go first.”

“You sure?” he asks.

“Yep, go for it.”

Edward reaches under his pillow and pulls out a teal blue box. My heart stops. I know what kind of box that is and I seriously hope he’s about to do what I think he’s going to do.

“Bella, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were it for me. And I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to get around to doing this but, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

_Oh. My. God. Oh, my, God. Oh my God._

“Yes,” I squeal practically launching myself at him. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.” In between each yes I place a kiss on his face the last one being on is lips. Passionately our tongues dance each of us showing the other how much we love them.

Very quickly the passionate kiss dissolves into yet another wild sexual encounter. I’m just about to lower myself onto his cock when Edward asks me what I wanted to talk about.

“Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I got a job on a TV series which means I won’t have to travel as much.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he asks.

“Nope,” I reply.

“Fuck, baby that’s the second best news I’ve heard all day.”

We both chuckle at his comment because we both know what the first best piece of news is. Without any further distractions from my fiancé we go back to our previous activities.

All day we spend physically showing each other our love. Bedroom, bathroom, living room, you name it we do it.

When exhaustion finally hits we cuddle up in bed together and let sleep claim us knowing that everything in our world is perfect and just the way it should be.


End file.
